Universal and Sony: Infinite Battle/Franchises
NBCUniversal Universal Pictures Universal Television NBC Bravo *''Married to Medicine'' *''The Real Housewives'' *''Top Chef'' *''Summer House'' *''Vanderpump Rules'' *''Million Dollar Listing'' *''Below Deck'' *''Shahs of Sunset'' *''Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce'' *''Southern Charm'' *''Imposters'' *''Breaking News'' *''Significant Others'' *''Odd Mom Out'' E! *''E! News'' *''E! True Hollywood Story'' *''Eric & Jessie: Game On'' *''Famously Single'' *''Hollywood Medium with Tyler Henry'' *''Keeping Up with the Kardashians'' *''Life of Kylie'' *''Revenge Body with Khloé Kardashian'' *''Total Bellas'' *''Total Divas'' *''WAGS Atlanta'' *''The Arrangement'' *''The Royals'' *''We Have Issues'' USA Network *''Suits'' *''Mr. Robot'' *''Colony'' *''Queen of the South'' *''Falling Water'' *''Shooter'' *''The Sinner'' *''Unsolved'' *''WWE'' *''Westminster Kennel Club Dog Show'' *''USA Cartoon Express'' Syfy *''Z Nation'' *''12 Monkeys'' *''Killjoys'' *''The Expanse'' *''The Magicians'' *''Wynonna Earp'' *''Van Helsing'' *''Channel Zero'' *''Ghost Wars'' *''Superstition'' *''Happy!'' *''Dream Machines'' *''Exposure'' *''FTL Newsfeed'' *''Lexx'' *''Marcel's Quantum Kitchen'' *''Monster Man'' Oxygen *''Cold Justice'' *''Snapped'' Universal Kids *''Top Chef Junior'' *''The Noise'' *''Beat the Clock'' *''Masha and the Bear'' *''The Deep'' *''The Chica Show'' Carnival Films *''The Hollow Crown'' Matchbox Pictures Telemundo *''Caso Cerrado'' *''Noticias Telemundo'' *''Al Rojo Vivo'' *''Vídeos Asombrosos'' *''Viva México: El Grito!'' *''Virgen de Guadalupe'' *''Los Beltrán'' *''Vas o No Vas'' More to be added... Universal Parks & Resorts *''Universal Orlando Resort'' *''Halloween Horror Nights'' *''Rock the Universe'' *''Universal Creative'' *''Universal Express Pass'' *''Blue Man Group'' DreamWorks Animation *''Antz'' *''The Prince of Egypt'' *''The Road to El Dorado'' *''Shrek'' **''Puss in Boots'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Madagascar'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Flushed Away'' *''Bee Movie'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''Megamind'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' *''The Croods'' *''Turbo'' *''Home'' *''Trolls'' *''The Boss Baby'' *''First Flight'' *''Toonsylvania'' *''Invasion America'' *''Father of the Pride'' *''Dinotrux'' *''Trollhunters''/''3 Below''/''Wizards'' UPA *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''The Dick Tracy Show'' Harvey Comics *''Harveytoons'' *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Buzzy the Crow'' *''Modern Madcaps'' *''Sad Sack'' *''Stumbo the Giant'' *''Harvey Super Heroes'' Gold Key Comics *''Brothers of the Spear'' *''Doctor Solar'' *''Jungle Twins'' *''Magnus, Robot Fighter'' *''Mighty Samson'' *''Space Family Robinson'' *''Turok, Son of Stone'' *''Tragg and the Sky Gods'' Broadway Video *''Lassie'' *''The Lone Ranger'' *''Sergeant Preston of the Yukon'' *''Underdog'' *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' Big Idea Entertainment *''VeggieTales'' *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' *''Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures'' Filmation Woodland Animations *''Postman Pat'' *''Gran'' *''Bertha'' *''Charlie Chalk'' Tell-Tale Productions *''Fun Song Factory'' *''Tweenies'' *''Boo!'' *''BB3B'' Bullwinkle Studios *''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''Hoppity Hooper'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Crusader Rabbit'' *''Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' Neo Comics Focus Features Comcast Holdings Sony Columbia Pictures TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television Screen Gems Funimation *''Attack on Titan'' *''Blood-C'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Gantz'' *''.hack'' *''One Piece'' *''Rosario + Vampire'' *''Sgt. Frog'' *''Shaman King'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' Sony Music Entertainment Sony Interactive Entertainment (PlayStation 4-only) Sony Mobile *''Xperia'' *''Sony Ericsson'' *''Cyber-shot'' *''Walkman'' *''Vivaz'' Sony Cartoon Studios *''Reilly Toons'' *''Magical Sisters'' *''Swordsman Cougar'' *''Hyper Foxes'' *''Five Continents: Teenage Hero Animals *''Adventures of Weasy Weasel'' *''Daniel and Sarah: Best Friends Forever'' *''The Coyote Family'' *''Most Wanted: The Cheatons'' *''X-O-X: Robot Fighter'' *''"Ness"essary'' *''Sherlock Holmes: Monster Hunter'' *''Toon Kids: A Reilly Toons Production'' Guest Franchises Other Category:Lists Category:Universal and Sony: Infinite Battle Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters